The Darklight Zone
The Darklight Zone is the 23rd issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary A voice from beyond the grave provides answers from the past as four sisters come together to solve a magical crisis that has affected the entire world. With an army of friends beside them, The Charmed Ones prepare for their biggest battle ever. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leo Wyatt Returning *Alexi *Prue Halliwell *Rennek *Gideon *Darryl Morris *Elise Rothman *Tyler Michaels *Glynnis Non-Speaking *Montgomery Knox Introduced *Nancy Magical Notes Spells To View the Nexus of the All :Patch of land across the globe, :Reveal yourself to our space probe. Powers *'Mirror Gazing:' Used by Alexi to show past events. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze magic arrows and Prue. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up magic arrows. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Leo to throw Rennek's arrow. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo and Paige. *'Touch of Death:' Used by Rennek to kill innocents. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Rennek's victims. *'Photokinesis:' Used by Leo to fight Rennek. *'Mind Manipulation:' Used by the demon helping Rennek on Leo. *'Levitation/Flight:' Used by Phoebe when empowered by the Nexus. *'Teleportation:' Used by Magical Humans in Knox Academy. Notes and Trivia *Paul Ruditis announced the title of this issue on his Twitter account. *The title is a pun on the famous TV series The Twilight Zone, as well as Darklighters, most likely a reference to Rennek. *This is the first time that Rennek, a Darklighter is on the cover. *Prue and Piper never met Alexi. *It is revealed in this issue that Alexi had been killed. *Gideon is featured in this issue, although he's only shown in Leo's memories. *This is the third time Piper and Leo are on the cover together. *This is the first appearance of a Nexus since the one underneath the Manor was destroyed in "Something Wicca This Way Goes...?" *Each flashback of Leo and Rennek is set during a specific decade, the 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, and the 90s. *Some of the appearances were inspired by photos. **One of the Charmed Ones' appearances was based on a season 5 promo photo. **One of the appearances of Piper and Leo was based on Sympathy for the Demon episode still. **One of Piper's appearances was based on a season 6 promo photo. **Two of Phoebe's appearances were based on her season 5 promo photos. **One of Paige's appearances was based on a season 4 promo photo, while another one of her appearances was based on a season 6 promo photo. **One of Leo's appearances was based on a season 8 promo photo. **One of Elise's appearances was based on a Kill Billie: Vol. 2 screen capture. Charmed Ones 9x23 + S5 Promo.png Piper & Leo 9x23 + 5x07.png Piper 9x23 + S6 Promo.png Phoebe 9x23 + S5 Promo.png Phoebe 9x23 + S5 Promo 2.png Paige 9x23 + S4 Promo.png Paige 9x23 + S6 Promo.png Leo 9x23 + S8 Promo.png Elise 9x23 + 8x21.png Gallery Previews preview-5232-35351_f.jpg preview-5232-35352_f.jpg preview-5232-35353_f.jpg preview-5232-35354_f.jpg Category:Charmed Comics Category:Merchandise Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Volume 4